Tabú
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: La protege desde las tinieblas y éstas se lo tragan y engullen y no quedan más que restos de él. Así que la ve en sus sueños. —Pero los sueños no son más que sombras.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 012\. Era el latido de su horrendo corazón [Tabla "Corazón Delator"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** perdóname madre porque he pecado, shippeo AyaTouka y mis pairings siempre son mierdas impopulares.

* * *

 **A** yato la quiere.

Empieza más o menos así.

La quiere con toda su cándida esencia de luz apunto de fundirse que ilumina en las noches —y días— negros. La quiere con su vestido lleno de barro y mugre que se ha descocido (deshilachándole un tanto la sonrisa) y sus zapatos que no saben a dónde pisar para dirigirse a un mañana menos desalentador. La quiere con sus lágrimas honestas al no tener un lugar al cual volver, que le manchan las mejillas hasta hace poco envueltas en un rubor. La quiere con sus brazos afianzados en torno a su cuello, agarrándose fuertemente, casi como si deseara asfixiarla.

— _porque l_ _os muertos se quedan, los vivos se van_.

La quiere cuando ambos se recargan en una pared fría de la calle, al ahogarse en aire de ciudad, sin ningún salvavidas excepto la presencia del contrario. Al agarrar sus cabellos y pasear los dedos en estos para encubrir el picotón de Chunta en su ojo y que Touka le calme, tranquilizadora. Al cansarse de esperar bajo una farola tintineante —por alguien que no va a venir—. La quiere mientras le guía por los callejones y buscan un departamento o una casa o una caja de cartón sin dueño para que puedan dormir bajo un techo. La quiere si duermen con sus cuerpos muy pegados, afianzándola del meñique, y el llanto de la almohada ya se secó. La quiere al robar de una tienda de ropa por procurar que no luzca desaliñado, a costa de miradas reprobatorias. La quiere al estar los dos sentados en la fuente de un parque, con el sol alumbrándolos sin discriminación, y al admirar sus reflejos en el agua tan, tan cristalina, pareciendo casi una copia del otro —si sonríe él la imita y viceversa—. La quiere cuando lo carga y corre y así consigue sentirse más alto. La quiere.

—porque sólo con ella se permite el capricho de ser débil.

Y son ellos, únicamente ellos, los Kirishima

(… esa familia rota donde Hikari se fue, Arata la acompañó, Ayato cambia a cada momento y Touka permanece).

Ayato todavía la quiere, incluso si empieza a sembrarse la desconfianza y duda.

Duda al reclamarle que sus padres han muerto y debe aceptarlo, en un arrebato de miedo y coraje, ante las duras facciones de ella por expresar lo que no se atrevían. Duda al aguardarla en una esquina, oculto, mientras ella se mancha las manos (y los dientes). Duda al ir en su primera comida por sí mismo. Duda al admitir que la carne es sabrosa y que la desesperanza de la víctima le da sazón y sus gritos son un gran condimento, que no se arrepiente —y eso le asusta—. Duda al desaparecer las risas si bien débiles al comienzo, después inexistentes, y al ser espejo de Touka que ésta igual se vaya marchitando. Duda al no encontrar confort entre sus brazos y hallarlo sin buscar en medio de tragedias y masacres. Duda al crecer más su rencor y desconfianza a los humanos ya que «No somos como ellos, hermana» y que ella lo acepte y se desarmen, volviéndose cuchillas con forma de persona y miradas letales de hielo abrasador. Duda que resulta insignificante.

—porque están juntos.

Hasta que viene el señor Yoshimura, esa horrenda cafetería, y la muchacha a la que no invitaron: Yoriko.

(E, imperceptiblemente, Touka se va alejando, de él, de lo que eran).

Ayato no lo prevé. Sucede. Sin más. Lo confunde.

Lo confunde cuando ya no son dos; Touka se ablanda demasiado y él se mantiene fuerte y rompen el equilibrio. Lo confunde esas tardes donde está solo en el cuarto mientras Touka asiste al colegio y se hace de amistades. Lo confunde ante su actitud tan relajada al confraternizar con el _enemigo_. Lo confunde al rezagarse, por mucho que intente alcanzarla y tomarla de la mano para que no se separen y «No me abandones, no tú, cualquiera excepto tú» sea capaz nada más de chasquear los dientes y destrozar cosas. Lo confunde ante la decepción e impotencia fotografiada en su manera de mirarlo (estoy aquí para ti, Ayato, sólo–). Lo confunde al involucrarse en pleitos sin su compañía. Lo confunde tanto.

—y por eso asesina, con la esperanza de matar también a sus emociones.

Aunque falla.

 _Oh pobre niño_.

Sin otra alternativa.

Ayato la protege (del peligro que representa él).

La protege y por ello le trata con indiferencia. La protege y por eso se aísla, hundiéndose él con sus demonios a cambio de que no la toquen bajo ninguna circunstancia. La protege al huir de esa casa, llevándosela en su memoria, para no perder su hogar. La protege al mantenerla tan pura como sea posible, que no regrese a esos paramos desolados que frecuentaban cuando críos. La protege al negarla, y todo lo que significa. La protege al unirse a Aogiri. La protege porque se lo prometió a su padre. La protege desde las tinieblas y éstas se lo tragan y engullen y no quedan más que restos de él. Así que la ve en sus sueños.

—pero los sueños no son más que sombras.

Y ella es _tan estúpida_ como para atreverse a enfrentar a Yamori, por un chico, por otro. Le propicia una patada y frunce el ceño, Touka se desploma.

Ayato la odia.

La odia al haber desistido con él, pero pelear por ese Kaneki Ken, enfrentándose incluso a su propia familia para rescatarlo. La odia por ser hija de Arata y Hikari y heredar su amabilidad escondida bajo apatía. La odia por su olor, perfume de muerte con vida. La odia por no quedarse donde le corresponde e ir a algo tan podrido como Aogiri a sabiendas de lo sencillo que es corromperse. La odia ya que Touka desconoce sus razones y por qués. La odia, debido a que al ver su rostro piensa en _ellos_ y en él mismo. La odia pues se parecen y sin embargo son diferentes. La odia al estar tan cerca, demasiado lejos. La odia al seguir representando, aún tras los años, su única debilidad. La odia y la estampa contra el pavimento y arranca brutalmente sus _alas_ (pluma a pluma), entre grito y grito; imposibilitándole alzar vuelo, quedando atrapada en tierra, justo como él. La odia con ímpetu, con ganas, sin esfuerzo. La odia por ser sinónimo de esclavitud.

—porque le tiene atrapado en una jaula sin barrotes, forjada en hueso y carne.

Termina más o menos así.

«tonta hermana

anhelo herirte anhelo amarte».


End file.
